Karena Cinta
by tsuki.tsuki-chan
Summary: "Jika tidak ada yang membantuku disini, aku yakin Sasuke yang akan membantuku. Dia pasti akan bangun ketika mendengarku sangat menderita, Sakura." Naruto menggenggam tangan Sasuke dengan erat. Dia yakin Sasuke akan membantunya walaupun dia sedang tertidur pulas.


Yoyoyoyoyoyoyo….. hehehehe maaf, bukannya Tsuki bawa fanfic _**'Antara Aku dan Tousan.' **_ Tsuki malah bawa fanfic baru. Tapi gpp kan? Hehehehehe *GUBRAK!* hmmm… tanppa basa- basi.

Happy reading!

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

**Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto. Bukan punyaku. Tapi kalo dikasih boleh juga. hahahahaha.*di amaterasu Itachi***

**Pairing : Sasuke, FemNaru**

**Warning : TYPO, OOC, pokoknya kesalahan ada dipenulis.**

**Karena Cinta**

Cahaya matahari pagi bersinar sangat terik dan mengenai seorang laki- laki yang kira- kira berumur 27 tahun. Tapi tak ada sedikitpun dari wajahnya yang merasa terganggu akan sinar matahari itu. wajahnya yang berwarna pucatpun masih terlihat tenang. Dan mata onyxnyapun masih tersembunyi dibalik kelopak matanya.

CKLEK

Tiba- tiba seseorang masuk kedalam kamar itu sambil membawa bunga yang masih segar. Wanita berambut pirang panjang, berkulit tan dengan tiga garis halus di masing- masing wajahnya. Perutnya yang terlihat buncit menandakan bahwa ada kehidupan didalam perut itu. wanita itu tersenyum melihat laki- laki yang masih tertidur itu. ya, lelaki itu adalah suaminya, laki- laki yang telah dinikahinya dua tahun yang lalu. wanita itu mendekati lelaki itu.

"Kau masih belum bangun? Tidak cukupkah kau tertidur selama 9 bulan ini?" kata sang wanita sambil mengambil tangan lelaki itu lalu menaruhnya di perutnya. Memberitahu sang lelaki bahwa buah hatinya akan segera lahir. Tapi, sepertinya sentuhan dari sang istri dan calon buah hatipun tidak membangunkannya. Dirinya masih tertidur dengan pulas.

"Kau ternyata disini, Naruto. akukan sudah bilang kau harus tetap diruangnmu. Bagaimana jika kau mengalami kontraksi dan kau masih disini. Siapa yang akan membantumu?" seorang wanita berambut pink menatap Naruto geram. Itu semua dilakukannya karena dia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan sahabatnya itu.

"Jika tidak ada yang membantuku disini, aku yakin Sasuke yang akan membantuku. Dia pasti akan bangun ketika mendengarku sangat menderita, Sakura." Naruto menggenggam tangan Sasuke dengan erat. Dia yakin Sasuke akan membantunya walaupun dia sedang tertidur pulas.

Sakura tidak bisa berkata apa- apa. Dia memandang Sasuke yang tertidur dan ada rasa iba di dalam hatinya melihat Naruto yang begitu setia dengan Sasuke. Sasuke terkena penyakit sleeping beauty syndrome. Penyakit yang akan membuat penderitanya tidur lama, bahkan bisa sampai bertahun- tahun. Sama seperti Sasuke yang sudah tertidur selama 9 bulan ini. dia berharap Sasuke akan segera bangun agar Naruto tidak terus menderita. Naruto memang tidak pernah mengeluh tetapi Sakura yakin dalam lubuk hatinya dia juga ingin seperti wanita hamil yang lain, yang selalu ingin dimanja oleh sang suami pada saat hamil.

"Uhh…" Naruto memegang perutnya yang terasa sakit.

"NARUTO!" Sakura segera mendekati Naruto lalu membantunya berjalan keluar dari kamar Sasuke karena Naruto akan segera melahirkan.

"Doakan aku, Sasuke. aku ingin kita bisa mempunyai anak yang sehat." Naruto memandang Sasuke sebentar sebelum Sakura membawanya menuju kamarnya untuk dilakukan pemeriksaan.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

"Aaaaaa….. huh hu huh huh." Naruto menahan rasa sakit yang amat sakit diperutnya. Dia sekarang berada didalam ruangan yang membuatnya sedikit mual mencium aroma ruangan itu. dia dikelilingi oleh banyak orang yang memakai baju putih dan dua orang dari banyaknya orang disana adalah sahabatnya, Sakura dan kaka iparnya, Itachi. Peluh telah mengucur dari dahinya sebagai tanda bahwa perjuangannya sekarang tidaklah mudah. Dan Itachi mengelap keringat itu walaupun dirinya disana bukan sebagai seseorang yang menemani Naruto tetapi sebagai dokter.

"Sebentar lagi, Naruto. ayo terus dorong." Sakura memberitahu Naruto. dia tersenyum melihat Naruto yang begitu tegar, peluhpun sudah keluar dari dahinya. Tetapi seseorang segera mengelapnya.

"Kau pasti bisa, Naruto." Itachi memberi suport kepada Naruto sambil terus memperhatikan alat pendeteksi jantung Naruto yang terlihat sedikit lemah.

"Aaaaaa… Huh hu huh huh." Naruto mencoba sekeras mungkin, dia tidak ingin melakukan operasi. Dia ingin melahirkan dengan cara normal. Walaupun Sasuke tidak ada disampingnya.

"Sasuke…" Naruto berkata pelan dan air mata mengalir dari matanya.

"Ah… aku melihat kepalanya. Naruto… sekali lagi… aku yakin kau bisa, Naruto." Sakura sangat senang melihat bahwa usaha Naruto tidak sia- sia.

"SASUKE…." teriak Naruto keras.

"Eaaa… ea.. ea…" dan suara bayi menangispun terdengar.

"Bayinya sangat tampan. Selamat Naruto, kau melahirkan seorang bayi laki- laki." Sakura tersenyum sambil memperlihatkan dari jauh bayinya yang menangis dan tampak masih merah karena darah.

"Sasuke." Naruto menangis lagi.

"Terima kasih, Naruto. kau telah melahirkan seorang keponakan yang sangat tampan." Itachi menggenggam tangan Naruto. Naruto menggenggam balik tangan Itachi dengan lemah tapi tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa dirinya sangat senang sekarang.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

5 tahun kemudian 

"Kaa-san… aku lihat Tou-san hanya tertidur. Apakah Tou-san tidak ingin melihatku?" seorang anak kecil laki- laki berumur 5 tahun menengok ke arah Kaa-sannya yang sedang membuka tirai jendela.

"Bukan begitu, Tou-san hanya sedang tertidur pulas. Dia tentu sangat ingin melihat Natsu. Mana mungkin Tou-san tidak ingin melihat Natsu." Naruto mengacak sayang rambut Natsuo atau bernama lengkap Uchiha Natsuo.

Natsuo menatap Kaa-sannya dan dia dapat melihat dari mata Kaa-sannya bahwa Kaa-sannya sangat percaya kepada Tou-sannya. Natsuo mengangguk lalu tangan kecilnya menggenggam tangan Sasuke.

"Tou-san, Natsu sangat ingin Tou-san melihat Natsu. Natsu harap Tou-san cepat bangun." Natsuo mendekati wajah Sasuke lalu mengecup dahi Sasuke.

"Aku sayang, Tou-san." Natsuo mengeratkan genggamannya.

Naruto yang melihat hal itu merasa sangat terharu. Naruto akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya agar tidak menangis dihadapan Sasuke dan Natsuo. Dia berpura- pura merapihkan bunga yang baru dibawanya. Wajah Natsuo memang serupa dengan Sasuke, membuat Naruto tidak merasa kesepian. Matanya yang berwarna onyx sama dengan mata Sasuke, warna kulitnya yang pucat sama dengan Sasuke bahkan model rambut miliknyapun mirip dengan model rambut Sasuke.

"Natsu… ayo kita beli es krim setelah ini. dan malam ini kita akan makan nasi kare." Naruto menghapus air matanya dan menatap Natsuo.

"YOSH!" Natsuo tersenyum.

Naruto mendekati Sasuke lalu mengecup dahi Sasuke sebentar.

"Cepatlah bangun. Anakmu sepertinya sudah tidak sabar untuk melihatmu bangun." Naruto berbisik kepada Sasuke setelah itu menggandeng tangan Natsuo sebelum keluar dari kamar Sasuke.

"Kaa-san, apa makanan kesukaan Tou-san?" tanya Natsuo kepada Kaa-sannya.

"Sama seperti dirimu. Tou-san sangat menyukai nasi kare." Naruto tersenyum kepada Natsuo yang membuat Natsuo tersenyum gembira karena makanan kesukaannya sama dengan Tou-sannya.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Beberapa tahun kemudian

"SHIT! Sudah kukatakan beberapa kali jangan sampai Kaa-sanku tahu tentang diriku yang sebenarnya."

BUGH!

Seorang lelaki berumur 15 tahun memukul muka seorang anak laki- laki yang sudah sedikit tidak berdaya.

"Kau adukan sekali lagi ke Kaa-sanku. Aku jamin, aku akan membuatmu menyesal."

"Na-Na-Natsu, maafkan aku. Aku tidak sengaja memberitahu Kaa-sanmu bahwa kau adalah seorang gang leader di sekolah." anak yang dipukul itu meminta belas kasihan.

"Ah… baiklah." Natsuo melepaskan dengan keras temannya itu ke lantai.

"Apa yang akan aku katakan kepada Kaa-san? Yang Kaa-san tahu aku adalah seorang ketua osis yang sangat pintar dan berbakat karena sering menjadi juara kelas. Walaupun Kaa-san tidak tahu bahwa julukan 'White dragon' adalah julukan untuk anaknya. Aku selalu menjadi anak yang baik di rumah. Bahkan aku menyamar dengan menggunakan kaca mata di sekolah agar tidak banyak yang tahu tentang jati diriku yang sebenarnya." Natsuo berbicara sendiri sambil keluar dari rumah tua yang menjadi markasnya. Dia harus memikirkan lebih jauh apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Kaa-sannya.

Natsuo memasukan tanganya kedalam saku seragamnya dan berjalan menuju rumahnya. Di tengah perjalanan pulang dia menemukan sebuah kardus yang didalamnya berisi anak anjing, tanpa banyak berbicara diambilnya kardus itu lalu dibawa pulang.

"Tadaima…" Natsuo masuk kedalam rumahnya. Dan sesuai apa yang diperkirakan, Kaa-sannya sedang menatapnya kesal dan Kaa-sannya tampak sudah siap untuk pergi.

"Okaeri, cepat ganti pakaianmu. Kaa-san ingin kau mengaku kepada Tou-sanmu apa yang telah kau perbuat selama ini." Naruto mengetuk- ngetukan kakinya.

"Ya." Natsuo hanya sedikit menunduk ke bawah lalu melewati Kaa-sannya. Sebelumnya dia pergi ke belakang rumah dimana dia menyimpan seluruh anak anjingnya. Dia memandikan sebentar anjing yang baru ditemukannya dan melepaskannya disana bersama dengan anjing- anjing lainnya.

Natsuo naik keatas dan masuk ke kamarnya. Dia tahu ini yang akan terjadi. Dia membuat Kaa-sannya kecewa. Satu- satunya orang yang ingin dibuatnya bangga sekarang kecewa karena perbuatannya. 'Ini semua karena Tou-san yang seenaknya tidur dan belum bangun kembali. Tou-san… apakah kau tidak kasihan kepada Kaa-san yang selalu memikul bebannya sendiri.' Batin Natsuo sambil mengambil baju yang akan dipakainya mengunjungi Tou-sannya.

"Walaupun hidup, menurutku kau sama saja dengan mati." Natsuo mengambil pisau kecil di dekat mejanya dan melemparkannya tepat kearah foto Tou-sannya yang ditempelnya di belakang pintu.

"Kau itu menyebalkan."

Natsuo sudah berpakaian lengkap ketika Naruto berteriak memanggil namanya. Naruto menaruh tangannya di pinggang lalu segera berjalan didepan ketika mengetahui Natsuo sudah mengikutinya dari belakang. Mereka pergi menggunakan mobil pribadi. Kaa-sannya yang menyetir tapi dapat dilihat bahwa Kaa-sannya memang sedang kesal sekali karena Naruto mengemudikan mobilnnya dengan cepat.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

"Sekarang mengadulah kepada Tou-san." Naruto menatap kesal Natsuo.

"Aku bukan anak kecil yang harus mengadu tentang segalanya, Kaa-san. Aku sudah besar." Natsuo membela diri.

"Apakah berkelahi itu termasuk tindakan orang yang sudah besar?" tanya Naruto menyindir. Natsuo menghela napas dan memutar bola matanya sebelum menatap Tou-sannya.

"Maafkan aku, Tou-san. Aku mengaku salah, aku selama ini sering berkelahi."

"Kaa-san mengajarkanmu bela diri bukan untuk kau gunakan untuk berkelahi tapi untuk menjaga diri, selama Tou-san masih tidur dan Kaa-san tidak ada di rumah. Kau pikir kau jagoan?" Naruto sepertinya belum puas dengan pengaduan Natsuo kepada Sasuke.

"Ah… Kaa-san terlalu berharap banyak kepadamu. Kaa-san kira kau akan menjadi anak laki- laki yang sangat baik dan menurut tapi-"

"KAA-SAN! AKU MENGAKU AKU SALAH!" Natsuo merasa tidak terima dan tanpa sadar bentakan itu membuat Sasuke yang tertidur sedikit menggerakan tangannya. Tapi, tidak ada yang tahu itu.

Naruto yang dibentak membelalakan matanya, baru kali ini Natsuo membentaknya. Dan perlahan air mata bertumpuk di matanya, Natsuo yang melihat hal itu merasa sangat bersalah.

"Maafkan aku, Kaa-san. Aku tidak bermaksud-"

"Ehm… Kaa-san beli minuman dulu. sepertinya udara disini sedikit panas dengan kita bertiga." Naruto memotong perkataan Natsuo dan segera keluar. sampai sekarang dia tidak mau memperlihatkan tangisnya kepada Natsuo dan Sasuke yang sedang tertidur.

Natsuo menatap Tou-sannya lagi dan rasa kesal muncul kembali di wajahnya.

"Lihatlah, aku membuatnya menangis lagi. Tidak maukah kau memarahiku, Tou-san? Atau memujiku? Yang dilakukanmu hanya tidur dan tidur. Hidup atau matipun kau sama saja dimataku." Natsuo mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan dimana foto dirinya dan Naruto dipasang dengan figura yang besar.

"Uh… dimana ini?" tiba- tiba suara berat terdengar. Natsuo yang mendengarnya langsung patah- patah melihat kearah sumber suara tadi.

"To-to-to…" Natsuo susah sekali mengucapkan kata 'Tou-san'.

"Siapa dirimu?" tanya lelaki itu sambil menatap Natsuo.

CKLEK

Pintu kamar terbuka menampilkan Naruto yang membawa minuman.

"Natsu, Kaa-san belikan minuman kesukaanmu. Kaa-san pikir-"

BRUK

Naruto menjatuhkan minumannya dan melihat laki- laki yang sedang menatapnya.

"Sa-sa-sa-sasuke." kata Naruto terbata.

"Naruto? sebenarnya aku dimana?"

BRUK

Naruto jatuh pingsan.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Naruto membuka matanya dan dia tahu bahwa dia masih diruangan suaminya atau bisa dipanggil Sasuke. tapi bedanya, ruangan Sasuke sekarang sedikit lebih ramai. Itu semua karena seluruh keluarga berkumpul ketika mengetahu Sasuke sudah bangun.

"Kaa-san sudah bangun?" tanya Natsuo kepada Kaa-sannya yang baru saja membuka matanya.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Naruto kepada Natsuo, kemudian dia segera duduk ketika melihat Sasuke yang tersenyum kepadanya.

"Sa-sa-sasuke?" Naruto menatap tidak percaya Sasuke.

"Naruto? kau sudah bangun? Sebenarnya…"

GRAB

Naruto langsung berlari lalu memeluk Sasuke.

"Sasuke… Sasuke…" Naruto menangis di pundak Sasuke. Sasuke yang tahu itu langsung membelai rambut Naruto sayang.

"Apakah aku sudah tertidur terlalu lama?" tanya Sasuke berpura- pura tidak tahu. Naruto melepaskan pelukan Sasuke lalu menjitaknya.

TAK  
"APA KATAMU? APAKAH AKU SUDAH TERTIDUR TERLALU LAMA? KAU SUDAH TERLALU LAMA TERTIDUR. KAU TAHU ANAKMU-" Naruto menghentikan teriakannya dan mengalihkan pandangannya yang semula ke arah Sasuke berbalik menatap sofa dimana Natsuo sedang menatapnya sendu.

"Aku tahu, namanya Uchiha Natsuo bukan. Natsuo? Kau kah itu?" Sasuke ikut menatap Natsuo yang langsung menunduk kebawah ketika namanya dipanggil oleh Tou-sannya. Baru kali ini dia mendengar Tou-sannya memanggilnya. Dan entah mengapa walaupun dia belum pernah mendengarnya dia sangat merindukan panggilan itu.

"Jangan malu- malu." Naruto yang entah sejak kapan berada disamping Natsuo mengajak Natsuo untuk lebih dekat dengan Tou-sannya.

"A-a-a-aku tidak malu." Natsuo mendoangakkan kepalanya dan sekarang tampaklah wajahnya yang merah. Dan semua orang yang ada disana tertawa melihat itu. baru kali ini mereka melihat wajah Natsuo berubah menjadi merah.

Sasuke tersenyum kepada Natsuo, senyum yang bahkan belum pernah dilihat olehnya. Dia mengerti sekarang mengapa Kaa-sannya sangat mencintai Tou-sannya. Senyum Tou-sannya itu sangat dipenuhi rasa kasih sayang. Natsuo mendekati Sasuke lalu berdiri di samping Sasuke.

"Natsuo? Kau kah Uchiha Natsuo? Anakku?" tanya Sasuke. Natsuo yang mendengar namanya dipanggil hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya.

Sasuke mengangguk sebentar kearah semuanya yang dimengerti oleh semua orang disana. Semua orang akhirnya keluar kecuali Naruto dan Natsuo. Natsuo menggigit bibir bawahnya berharap dia tidak akan menangis. Sasuke melirik Naruto sebentar dan dijawab senyum oleh Naruto. Sasuke membuka tanganya.

"Apakah kau tidak merindukan Tou-sanmu sampai kau tidak mau memeluk Tou-sanmu ini?"

Mendengar kata- kata itu membuat Natsuo mendongak keatas dan melihat Tou-sannya yang sedang membuka tangannya, sudah siap untuk menerima pelukannya. Natsuo yang memang sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa rindu dan harunya segera memeluk Tou-sannya.

"Tou-san… Tou-san…" Natsuo memanggil Tou-sannya dengan air mata yang mengalir dari matanya. Sasuke tersenyum lalu mengacak sayang rambut Natsuo.

"Kau tidak mau ikut juga?" Sasuke melirik Naruto.

"Jika kau memaksa." Naruto akhirnya memeluk Sasuke juga.

"Maafkan Tou-san yang telah membuat kalian berdua menderita. Tou-san sangat minta maaf telah tidur terlalu lama. Tapi… sekarang Tou-san bisa mengucapkan sesuatu hal yang menurut Tou-san sangat terlambat. Tadaima…." Sasuke memeluk erat Naruto dan Natsuo. Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung banjir air mata begitu pula dengan Natsuo.

"Okaeri, Tou-san…" jawab Naruto dan Natsuo bersamaan.

"Terima kasih." Sasuke ikut menangis dengan istri dan anaknya yang sudah lama ditinggalkannya untuk tidur.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Sasuke duduk disamping taman belakangnya dimana semua anjing berada disana. Dia tidak tahu bahwa sekarang taman belakangnya sudah menjadi tempat tinggal untuk banyak anjing yang terlantar.

GUK GUK GUK

Seekor anak anjing menghampirinya. Sasuke mengelus anak anjing itu dan anak anjing itu pergi. Hari ini sudah tiga hari sejak dirinya pulang ke rumah. Naruto harus pergi bekerja dan Natsuo sekolah sehingga dirinya hanya bisa tinggal di rumah. 16 tahun tertidur membuatnya merasa asing dengan semuanya. Semuanya telah berubah. Tetapi dia tahu ada satu hal yang tidak pernah berubah, cinta sang istri yang masih besar kepadanya dan cinta anaknya yang juga sama besar kepadanya.

"Tadaima.." terdengar dari pintu suara seseorang yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Natsuo.

"Okaeri, Kau sudah pulang, Natsuo?" Sasuke menatap Natsuo dan menepuk- nepuk kursi disampingnya.

"Hn." Natsuo menghampiri Tou-sannya dan duduk disebelah Tou-sannya. Kemudian dia mengambil salah satu anak anjing untuk diletakan dipangkuannya.

"Kau sangat menyukai anjing?" Sasuke membuka pembicaraan. Jujur saja sejak dirinya keluar dari rumah sakit dirinya memang sedikit memiliki jarak dengan anaknya karena mereka baru kali ini menatap satu sama lain.

"Hn." jawab Natsuo lagi. Membuat Sasuke yang mendengar dua hurup itu diucapkan tertawa.

"Hahahahahaha, aku tidak menyangka kau mengetahui dua huruf itu. aku tidak yakin Naruto, ah tidak… Kaa-sanmu jika mendengarnya akan diam saja. terakhir kali Tou-san menggunakan dua huruf itu sandal rumah melayang ke kepala Tou-san." Sasuke berusaha untuk tidak tertawa karena saat melirik Natsuo, Natsuo hanya diam dan menunduk.

"Maafkan, Tou-san. Tou-san tidak bermaksud-"

"Hahahahahaha, tenang saja, Tou-san. Aku hanya sedang menahan tawaku tadi, karena aku baru kali ini mendengar Tou-san tertawa. Dan Tou-san tahu? terakhir kali aku mengatakan dua huruf itu kepada Kaa-san, membuat Kaa-san menangis." Natsuo menyeka air mata yang keluar dari sudut matanya karena dia terlalu semangat tertawa.

"Hahahahaha, Kaa-sanmu itu sangat mencintai Tou-sanmu ini. jadi… dia menangis ketika kau mempunyai sifat yang sama denganku." Sasuke mengacak rambut Natsuo.

"Maafkan Tou-san telah terlalu lama tertidur. Tou-san lihat foto Tou-san sudah tidak berbentuk dikamarmu." Sasuke mencoba mengingat- ngingat foto yang ditemukannya dibelakang pintu saat ingin mengetahui isi kamar anaknya.

"To-to-tou-san membuka kamarku?" tanya Natsuo dengan wajah merah karena malu dan bersalah.

"Itu bukan salahmu, Tou-san sendiri yang membuat kau seperti itu kepada Tou-san. Tapi Tou-san mengerti itu. tapi kau sudah menjadi anak yang baik. kau sudah menjaga Kaa-sanmu dengan baik. terima kasih sudah menggantikan Tou-san untuk menemani Kaa-sanmu saat Tou-san tertidur." Sasuke menatap Natsuo. Tapi Natsuo tidak bisa berbicara apa- apa karena dia tidak tahu mau berbicara apa.

"Hmm…. Jadi anak Tou-san ini adalah white dragon?" tanya Sasuke memancing perhatian Natsuo.

"Tidak disangka nama julukan itu ternyata menurun kepadamu." Sasuke menatap keatas melihat awan yang bergerak.

"JA-JA-JA-JADI WHITE DRAGON ITU JULUKAN TOU-SAN DULU?" tanya Natsuo tidak percaya.

"Sssstttt… jaga mulutmu." Sasuke melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"Tidak ada yang tahu tentang identitas white dragon kecuali teman- teman Tou-san yang paling Tou-san percaya. Bahkan Kaa-sanmu tidak tahu dulu julukan itu ditunjukan pada Tou-san. Jangan sampai Kaa-sanmu tahu karena Kaa-sanmu itu sangat dendam kepada white dragon. Tidak salah ketika mengetahui bahwa kau adalah white dragon juga, Kaa-sanmu sangat marah." Sasuke memberi tahu.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sebenarnya membuat Kaa-san membenci white dragon?" tanya Natsuo penasaran.

"Hehehehe, akan Tou-san ceritakan. Jadi… dulu itu Kaa-sanmu itu sangat jago berkelahi dan dia itu menganggap dirinya yang paling kuat. Tapi tenang… Kaa-sanmu selalu menunjukan sisi feminimnya kepada Tou-san karena Kaa-sanmu adalah salah satu fans girl Tou-san. Tou-san adalah ketua osis dan Kaa-sanmu adalah seseorang yang selalu membuat masalah. Sehingga kita sering bertemu, keuntungan bagi Kaa-sanmu jika habis berkelahi adalah bertemu dengan Tou-san untuk Tou-san marahi. Tapi… pada suatu hari Kaa-sanmu itu penasaran dengan white dragon yang menjadi terkenal dimana- mana. Kaa-sanmu merasa kuat karena dia adalah ketua geng dari salah satu geng terkuat saat itu. Akhirnya dia menantang Tou-san. Tou-san yang tahu bahwa Kaa-sanmu menantang Tou-san, tidak bisa menganggap serius karena tanpa Tou-san sadari, Tou-san sudah mencintai Kaa-sanmu. Tou-san akhirnya berkelahi dengan Kaa-sanmu dan pura- pura kalah. Tetapi setelah perkelahian itu Kaa-sanmu menangis dia bilang 'Dasar cowok banci, aku membencimu. Mengapa kau menganggapku lemah. Aku cukup kuat untuk melawanmu dengan seluruh kekuatanmu.' Tou-san yang melihat itu merasa sakit hati karena telah membuat Kaa-sanmu menangis. Setelah itu white dragon menghilang tanpa ada yang tahu. Tou-san pernah meledek Kaa-sanmu bahwa sebenarnya dia menyukai si white dragon. Tapi… setelah mengatakan itu sebuah batu yang lumayan besar melayang ke kepala Tou-san membuat Tou-san harus beberapa hari dirawat di rumah sakit." Sasuke mengakhiri ceritanya. Natsuo yang mendengarnya sedikit merinding membayangkan bagaimana jika Kaa-san melakukan itu kepadanya.

"Kita harus sering mengobrol bersama. Tou-san tahu, banyak hal yang ingin kau bicarakan. Dan itu semua 'pembicaraan antara pria'." Sasuke menyikut perut Natsuo pelan.

Sasuke melihat jam tangan yang melingkar ditanganya kemudian dia bangun dari tempat duduknya, dia akan menunggu didepan karena Naruto akan segera pulang.

"Arigatou… Tou-san." kata Natsuo pelan tapi ternyata itu terdengar oleh Sasuke. Sasuke hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Doita."

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Minggu dan bulan telah berjalan dan keluarga kecil itu tampak sangat bahagia. Naruto berhenti dari pekerjaannya dan menjadi ibu rumah tangga dan Sasuke kembali bekerja di perusahaannya yang dikelola oleh Itachi saat dirinya tertidur. Setelah belajar beberapa bulan akhirnya Sasuke bisa mengusai keadaan pasar bisnis juga. tapi sekarang yang menjadi masalah adalah Natsuo.

Nama White dragon memang sudah tenggelam seperti dulu saat Sasuke menenggelamkan nama itu karena melihat Naruto menangis. Dan yang menjadi masalahnya sekarang adalah sang pembuat ulah yang ingin bertarung dengan Natsuo. Dia selalu membuat para teman- teman gengnya babak belur walau mereka tidak berbuat apa- apa. Natsuo tidak mengerti mengapa geng itu ingin sekali melawannya. Tapi dia tahu bahwa jika dia tidak segera bertindak seluruh teman- temannya akan terus babak belur.

BRAK!

Natsuo membuka pintu markasnya.

"Dragon…." teriak semua yang ada disana. Natsuo dapat melihat bagaimana kondisi teman- temannya.

"Katakan kepada geng itu. bahwa aku akan melawannya besok."

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Natsuo mondar- mandir dikamarnya dia tidak bisa tenang. 'Bagaimana jika Kaa-san tahu tentang perkelahian besok?' batin Natsuo dalam hati. Tapi setelah lama mondar- mandir akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk bertanya kepada Tou-sannya

"Apa tou-san sedang sibuk?" tanya Natsuo setelah membuka pintu kantor Tou-sannya yang ada di rumah.

"Ah.. tidak juga. ada apa?" Sasuke menaruh map yang sedang dibacanya di meja lalu menghampiri Natsuo yang sudah duduk di sofa.

"Ano…" dan ceritapun mengalir dari mulutnya.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Natsuo dengan jubah kebesarannya menunggu di gang yang sudah dijanjikan. Dan dia bersama dengan seluruh teman- temannya. Dia akan bertarung sekarang. tapi yang Natsuo tidak tahu adalah, bahwa sang Tou-san dan Kaa-sannya sedang melihatnya dari belakang.

"Naru… mengapa kau ikut kesini?" Sasuke memandang aneh istrinya.

"Kau pikir akan aku biarkan Natsuo berkelahi? Dia akan mengikuti ujian beberapa bulan lagi. Aku harus melihatnya dan menyakinkan bahwa tidak terjadi apa-apa dengannya." Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan api dimatanya. Sebenarnya Sasuke tahu bahwa niat sebenarnya adalah karena Naruto ingin melihat bagaimana perkelahian yang terjadi antara white dragon dan sang geng yang sangat mengincarnya itu.

"Hahahahaha, aku tahu ini cara yang mudah untuk memancingmu." tiba- tiba suara terdengar dari belokan jalan. 'Mereka datang.' batin Natsuo, Kaa-san dan Tou-sannya.

TAK TAK TAK

Terdengar suara langkah kakinya dan perlahan sosok itu muncul dan ketika sosok itu berdiri dengan sempurna bersama dengan teman- temannya. Natsuo, Kaa-san dan Tou-sannya sweat drop. Ternyata yang akan diajak Natsuo bertarung adalah sekelompok geng wanita. Natsuo menggaruk bagian belakangnya.

"HAHAHAHAHA… SEKARANG WHITE DRAGON YANG AKAN MENANTANG KALIAN DAN KALIAN AKAN KALAH!" kata salah satu teman Natsuo. Natsuo memandang temannya lalu menarik kerah temannya itu.

"Jadi kalian kalah dengan geng wanita?" tanya Natsuo dengan mata yang berkedut.

"Ta-ta-tapi mereka sangat hebat dan kuat." jawab teman Natsuo dengan terbata. Natsuo melepaskan tangannya yang ada dikerah temannya lalu menghela napas.

"Jika aku tahu bahwa yang aku lawan adalah seorang wanita-"

BUGH

Sebuah pukulan tepat mengenai wajah Natsuo. Natsuo yang meraskan sesuatu mengalir di bibirnya segera mengusapnya dan begitu dilihanya dia melihat cairan berwarna merah disana.

"Jangan pernah meremehkan perempuan!" tiba- tiba suara yang familiar terdengar di telinga Natsuo. Natsuo segera melihat kedepan dan melihat Kaa-sannya disana.

"Kaa-kaa-kaa-san?" Natsuo merasa tidak mempercayai matanya.

BUK

Seseorang menepuk pundak Natsuo.

"Kaa-sanmu menguping pembicaraan kita tadi malam." kata seseorang yang menepuk pundak Natsuo.

"Tou-san?" Natsuo terkejut. Dia tidak tahu ada kejutan apa lagi yang akan menemuinya.

"Baiklah, aku menyerah." Natsuo mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas.

"Kau akan mengalami apa yang Tou-san alami." bisik Sasuke.

"KYAAA…." tiba- tiba Naruto menyerang Natsuo dengan kekuatan penuh. Sasuke yang tahu bahwa tulang leher Natsuo akan retak jika menerima tendangan itu akhirnya menangkis tendangan Naruto.

"Sa-sa-sa-sasuke? kau? WHITE DRAGON GENERASI PERTAMA!" Naruto menatap Sasuke merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang dialaminya.

"WHITE DRAGON GENERASI PERTAMA?" teriak semua yang ada disana.

"Hmmm…. Hehehehe, Aku tidak berniat menutupi segalanya." Sasuke berkata dengan sangat datar membuat api berkobar diseluruh tubuh Naruto.

"AYO KITA BERTARUNG DENGAN WHITE DRAGON GENERASI PERTAMA DAN SEKARANG…. JANGAN BIARKAN MEREKA MENGANGGAP REMEH KITA…." teriak Naruto membangkitkan api semangat para geng wanita.

Natsuo dan Sasuke saling pandang.

"Sepertinya kita tidak bisa bermain- main. Hanya ada tamparan oke?" kata Sasuke kepada Natsuo dan semuanya. Dan… pertandingan dimulai.

BUGHT! PLAK! PLAK! PLAK! BUGHT!

Sebuah pukulan dan tamparan terdengar. Sasuke tidak berani menampar Naruto dan dia tidak akan membiarkan orang lain menampar Naruto. entah mengapa Sasuke lebih menerima tubuhnya diberi pukulan dari pada dirinya menampar istrinya itu. Natsuopun hanya bisa menghindar tanpa membalas. Berbeda jauh dengan yang lain. Mereka melakukan dengan serius. Tapi… akhirnya yang tersisa hanyalah Natsuo dan Sasuke sedangkan hampir dari sebagian geng cewek masih bisa berdiri tentunya dengan sang ketua dan Naruto.

"Naruto… hentikan ini." Sasuke memohon kepada Naruto.

"kau ingin mengulang apa yang terjadi bertahun- tahun yang lalu?" tanya Naruto sambil membunyikan jarinya.

"Tou-san?" tanya Natsuo yang tidak tahu berbuat apa- apa.

"Hmm… kau masih ingat apa yang Tou-san ajarkan di kertas itu?" tanya Sasuke kepada Natsuo. Natsuo mengangguk tapi yang lain yang mendengarkan hanya diam, tidak mengerti.

"Baiklah.. kita akan serius sekarang." Sasuke membunyikan tangannya. Naruto yang melihat hal itu menyeringai.

"Akan kubuktikan kau akan menyesal menganggapku remeh dulu." Naruto menatap tajam Sasuke.

"Kau siap Natsu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Siap!" jawab Natsuo.

"Kyaaa…." Dan Naruto menyerang. Sebenarnya Sasuke sudah tau bahwa Naruto menguping tadi malam. Dan Sasuke memberikan sebuah kertas kepada Natsuo secara diam- diam malam itu untuk dipelajari. Dan kertas itu mengajarkan titik- titik untuk melumpuhkan lawan hanya untuk beberapa menit, dan akhirnya sekarang dikeluarkan.

TAK! TAK! TAK! TAK!  
Natsuo dan Sasuke bekerja sama melumpuhkan semuanya. Tapi Naruto selalu menghindar. Sampai akhirnya satu lawan satu. Naruto berhadapan dengan Sasuke dan Natsuo berhadapan dengan sang ketua geng. Natsuo menatap sang ketua geng dengan mata yang sendu.

"Hmmm… Yuri… aku tahu itu kau, walaupun kau sudah menggunakan bedak yang sangat tebal." Natsuo menggaruk bagian kepalanya.

"Yuri?" tanya Sasuke dan Naruto bersamaan.

"Dia itu pacarku." kata Natsuo membuat Naruto dan Sasuke terkejut. Mereka menghentikan acara menyerang satu sama lain.

"Na-na-natsuo?" Yuri merasakan mukanya memerah.

"Sudah ku katakan, keluar dari geng itu dan kita bisa katakan kepada semuanya bahwa kita adalah sepasang kekasih. Kau tidak mau mengakuiku hanya karena kau menganggapku lebih lemah darimu. Ya, aku Natsuo, Uchiha Natsuo." Natsuo memberitahu identitasnya.

"Ta-ta-tapi kau adalah ketua osis yang sangat baik. aku tidak ingin seluruh anak mengolok- ngolokmu bahwa kau lebih lemah dari aku." Yuri menundukan mukanya dan bermain jari.

"Sekarang kau tahu bahwa aku juga kuat. Apa kau mau mengakui bahwa aku adalah pacarmu?" Natsuo mendekati Yuri lalu menggenggam tangannya.

"Ji-ji-jika itu maumu." Yuri tidak berani melihat Natsuo dan hal itu membuat Yuri tampak lucu dimata Natsuo.

"Kau ini."

GRAB

Natsuo langsung memeluk Yuri. Naruto dan Sasuke langsung cengo.

"Jadi? Siapa yang menang?" Naruto tampak bingung dengan ending perkelahian ini.

"Semuanya yang menajdi pemenang, Naruto." Sasuke merangkul pundak Naruto.

"Tapi…" Naruto masih belum mengerti.

"Sudahlah, kita sudah semakin tua. Kita tidak perlu meributkan apa yang anak muda ributkan." Sasuke menggenggam tangan Naruto lalu membawanya pergi darisana.

"Tapi… Sasuke…"

"Natsuo… bawa pacarmu dan semuanya ke rumah nanti malam. Kita akan mengadakan acara barbeque." teriak Sasuke kepada Natsuo tanpa berbalik, di hanya mengangkat tangannya ke atas.

"Baiklah…" teriak Natsuo kemudian dia melirik ke arah yuri.

"Apa kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Natsuo.

"Tidak ada." kata Yuri malu- malu.

"Tapi aku ada, aku mencintaimu." kata Natsuo sambil mencium pipi Yuri lalu kemudian Natsuo berlari, dia tahu bahwa Yuri akan berteriak dan mengejarnya.

"NATSUO…" teriak Yuri lalu dia berlari mengejar Natsuo yang sudah berlari melewati kedua orang tuanya.

"Hey, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke.

"Apakah dulu aku sememalukan itu?" tanya Naruto lagi sambil melihat Yuri yang sedang mengejar- ngejar Natsuo.

"Tentu tidak. Jika ada kata yang lebih dari pada arti dari kata memalukan. Itulah sebutanmu?" jawab Sasuke membuat Naruto berhenti dibelakangnya. Mencerna kata- kata yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu?" Naruto tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Sasuke. tetapi otaknya masih berusaha untuk mencerna itu semua.

"Dobe tetaplah Dobe." kata Sasuke yang jauh meninggalkan Naruto di belakang dan sepertinya Naruto mendengar sebutan itu.

"TEME… JANGAN MEMANGGILKU DOBE!" Naruto berteriak lalu mengejar Sasuke. dan akhirnya Sasuke dan Naruto berkejar- kejaran. Tapi… dalam kejar- kejaran itu Sasuke bersyukur bahwa Naruto sekarang sudah menjadi koki handal dan tidak membawa kotak saat mengejarnya.

Flash Back

"Sasuke." tiba- tiba seorang wanita berteriak dari jauh, memanggil seorang laki- laki yang baru saja keluar dari ruang osis karena habis mengadakan rapat.

Sasuke sangat familiar dengan suara itu dan dengan patah- patah dia menengok ke samping. Dia melihat seorang wanita lucu dengan rambut kuning yang dikuncir dua dengan kotak ditangannya. Melihat kotak yang ada ditangan wanita itu membuat Sasuke berjalan cepat dan berpura- pura tidak mendengar teriakan wanita itu yang memanggil namanya. Dia tahu sesuatu hal yang buruk akan terjadi.

"SASUKE….." wanita itu berlari mengejar Sasuke karena menurutnya Sasuke tidak mendengarnya. Dan Sasukepun segera merubah gerakannya yang mulanya berjalan cepat menjadi berlari cepat ketika mengetahui wanita itu mengejarnya.

"AKU TIDAK MAU PINGSAN LAGI KARENA MEMAKAN BISKUIT GOSONGMU ITU….. NARUTO….." teriak Sasuke sambil berlari. Sedangkan Naruto yang mengejarnya dengan sekotak besar biskuit berwarna hitam pekat di tangannya hanya tersenyum.

"INI BUKTI CINTAKU KEPADAMU…. KAU HARUS MEMAKANNYA…." teriak Naruto yang membuat Sasuke merinding seketika ketika mendengarnya

Flash Back off

~OWARI~

Hahahahahaha…. Tsuki kasih one shot dulu ya… untuk fanfic _**'antara aku dan Tousan' **_ Tsuki tunda dulu. hehehehehe… oke…

Tsuki : Minna-san….

Minna-san : seluruh pemain dan author dalam fanfic ini mengucapka terima kasih banyak. Arigatou… gozaimasu….

Tsuki : arigatou…. Tsuki tunggu reviewnya…. ~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~


End file.
